It is known in portable electric tools, such as drills, screwdrivers, etc., to incorporate a reversing switch for reversing the direction of rotation of the motor.
Such switches are often incorporated with a trigger switch for energising the motor. It is further known to incorporate an interlocking mechanism between the trigger switch and the reversing switch to prevent actuation of the reversing switch while the trigger switch is being actuated.
However, such reversing switches have limitations either in performance, assembly or cost.